


Four More

by BendyDick



Series: Good Boys Don't Cry [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bulimia, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, This is the only way Jim knows how to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to!” Richard screamed as he bolted down the hall and away from his slightly older brother who was shaking his head and pulling on a medical grade latex glove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four More

“I don’t want to!” Richard screamed as he bolted down the hall and away from his slightly older brother who was shaking his head and pulling on a medical grade latex glove.

If only Rich hadn’t accepted the sweets his lab partner offered him he wouldn’t be frantically trying to jimmy-rig a lock for his bedroom door. He knew the rules. He wasn’t allowed junk food until he lost the baby weight that plagued his face. It wasn’t a punishment; in fact it was a kindness Jim was doing for him. But it didn’t matter how many times he was told that, he still couldn’t puke on queue. Already tears were falling down his freakishly big cheeks because he knew that, if it was what his brother wanted, it was what was going to happen. 

“Richie, stop this nonsense. It’ll be over quickly.” He twisted the doorknob and pushed his way in despite the dresser that had been shoved against it to stop exactly this occurring. The younger boy started pleading, begging, promising that he’d work off the food, that he would skip dinner, breakfast, anything but this. 

Jim was in the room within seconds, a patronizing smile plastered across his perfect face. He managed to keep his baby weight off. He didn’t eat sweets or second helpings. Richard cried harder as he brought his legs to his chest and rocked back and forth, keeping his mouth closed with his upper teeth digging into his full bottom lip. 

“Richie… Don’t do this to yourself. Let me help you.” Jim cooed, knelling down so he was face to face with his brother. He placed a hand on Richard’s back to guide him up and into the bathroom across the hall. It didn’t matter that Jim didn’t stop whispering to him in hushed tones that promised this was only to help the tears kept coming. 

Rich couldn’t stop sniffling and crying as he was led into the bathroom and pushed to his knees in front of the bleach white porcelain bowl. Jim’s ungloved hand rubbed lightly on Richard’s back as he asked him to open his mouth. “Come on baby. It’ll be over in a second. You don’t want to be fat do you? You are doing so well but you’re still a little piggy.” Richard shook his head no and whimpered behind his closed lips. 

Jim’s hand slid to the back of his twin’s neck, clenching down slightly to let him know not to move. Not that he would. He knew better at this point. “Don’t make me force you.” Richard keened and pulled turned away from the gloved fingers prodding at his lips. Jim just growled though and shoved them in harsh to get past the clenched teeth. They forced their way down into Rich’s throat leaving behind a chalky taste. 

He could have bit down. Locked his jaw until the fingers bled then ran away. But he would never dare misbehave that bad. He didn’t want an actual punishment. The last one he had been given for even threatening to be naughty left him starving for three days and given pills that had him running to the bathroom in pure panic for a little over a week. 

The fingers pushed down his throat, agitating his gag reflex until his stomach started to churn and his thoughts fired stray prays to just keep his insides where they belonged. Jim’s fingers didn’t come out though, not until Rich was retching of his own accord and the two protein shakes he was allowed and the small piece of chocolate he snuck was emptied into the toilet bowl. 

When Jim first started the practice he teased how ‘Richie’s’ future boyfriends would love him. That when his gag reflex was gone like Jim’s that he’d be able to take head like a pro. That thought didn’t help make Rich feel any better though, if anything it made it worse. He didn’t like men or the thought of dicks being shoved so far down his throat that it’d leave him feeling like he did now, dizzy, sore, used… It didn’t matter though because whatever Jim wanted, Jim got. 

The puke covered glove was thrown in the bin along with a piece of tissue that had been used to dry off the stomach acid from Rich’s chin. Jim helped him to his feet and wiped away the tears still running down his brother’s cheek. Richard was helped over to the mirror and positioned so he could see his progress.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? How many more kilos love?”

“Four…” Rich replied weakly. His face was pale next to Jim’s even though it was usually tanner. His ridiculously round cheeks along with with his pudgy belly made him look like a round blob compared to his brother’s lithe form which was wrapped around Richard’s pudgier one littering kisses to his neck. To an average person they wouldn’t be able to differentiate between the two. They were identical in all ways but weight and Jim was fixing that, four more kilos to go before they’d both be perfect, before they’d both be forty-five kilos.


End file.
